Leprechaun Stew
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Roach is really sick and doesn't feel good at all. Luckily Ghost is there to take care of him and that makes him feel somewhat better. That is, until he gets doped up on pain meds and the evil leprechauns show up... Cute fluff/angst oneshot including the adorableness of Roach and Ghost! Rated M just to be safe!


**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing good! If not, then this should cheer ya up some! E** **njoy this oneshot... which I wrote because I was bored! :)**

 **Disclaimer- I own none of these characters... but I wish I did... *pouts***

* * *

Roach shifted restlessly on the bed, a whine escaping his lips. He could feel the flames licking at his skin, General Shepherd standing above him and Ghost with a malicious smirk. He could smell his own burning flesh as the flames enveloped him.

Oh no. He was going to die. And even worse, _Ghost_ was going to die. He whimpered and writhed, wishing this wasn't real. Suddenly there was a cool hand on his cheek, a voice that he instantly recognized drifting down to him.

"Shhh, Roach, you're okay. I need you to sit still for me though, alright?"

He opened his eyes a crack to see Ghost smiling down at him. Then flames and the sight of him burning beside him danced across his vision.

He slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out the horrifying images, but they stayed put. His eyes welled with tears that overflowed and rolled down his cheeks after a moment.

A hand grabbed his, holding it in place as something sharp was pushed under his skin. He whined again and felt a hand run through his damp hair.

"I know baby, I'm sorry but we need to get that fever down."

Fire was everywhere. He could've sworn the entire world was engulfed in flames. But no, in reality only _his_ world was surrounded by flames.

Ghost sighed as he injected some intravenous ibuprofen into the IV port in an attempt to lower his boyfriend's fever. Roach was dreadfully sick and it was getting worse, as he was now having flashbacks about Shepherd burning them alive.

"Here, Ghost." Archer said, handing him a large container filled with ice water that had a white washcloth hanging over the side as well.

He smiled slightly.

"Thanks, he's getting worse..." He stated, setting the bin on the bedside table and soaking the rag.

The older man grabbed a thermometer and placed it in Roach's slightly open mouth to confirm that he was in fact, getting worse. His fever had reached 101.6 about an hour ago. It beeped after a moment and he pulled it out... Now it had spiked to 103.4.

"Damn, you're right. His fever's up to 103.4 now." He said sadly, writing the temperature down as well as the time.

"If it gets any higher, I say we take him to a... hospital." Ghost replied, saying the last word quietly.

Roach released a noise that was something between a whimper and a sob.

"Shhh, Roach, you're fine."

He ran a comforting hand through his hair and the young sergeant quieted.

"Poor thing..." Soap said sympathetically, leaning against the doorway.

"I know. He didn't get any sleep last night either, the fever kept him awake." Ghost sighed, dabbing at Roach's fever flushed cheeks with the cold washcloth.

"He said he was fine yesterday..."

"It's when he says he's fine that something's wrong." Archer grinned.

Ghost nodded agreement. He couldn't have said it better. The flames danced around Roach, surrounding him and closing in. He could smell his skin burning, _feel_ it melting like the wax of a candle. It was not a pleasant sensation.

The worst part was, he couldn't escape them. It was impossible. No matter how much he tried to move away, it got him absolutely nowhere.

He thrashed, whimpering as some invisible force held him in place, refusing to let him get away from the flames that were devouring him.

"Roach! Sit still, damn it!" Archer barked, attempting to hold down a struggling Roach.

"T-too... hot..." He cried, thrashing weakly in an attempt to get away from the flames.

Ghost sighed and dipped the washcloth in the cold water again. He wrung it out before dabbing at his neck and moving up to his cheeks, then placing it on his forehead. Roach quieted almost immediately and stilled, slowly sinking back into the land of unconsciousness.

"You can go, I got him." Ghost said, laying beside Roach and pulling him against his chest.

The younger man seemed more content now that he was close to Ghost.

Archer nodded and said, "Alright, I'll be back to check on you two later."

He left the infirmary and hung out in the rec room with a few of the others... mostly Toad though. Ghost simply laid in the bed, trying to comfort his sick boyfriend. He felt so bad for him...

He hated it when he got sick, which for some reason happened quite often. Roach slept peacefully for a while, all because Ghost stayed by his side, stroking his hair and telling him that everything would be fine.

And the next day, it was. His fever had broken at around 1:00 in the morning and he was getting better. He was doped up on pain meds... but he was getting better. He was currently hugging Ghost's waist, mumbling things about evil leprechauns.

"Ghost! Those leprechauns are _evil!_ You've got to save me!" He whimpered, tightening his grip around the older man.

Ghost chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Really? Where are they?" He asked, very amused by Roach's behavior.

He pointed fearfully to the far corner of the room.

"They're over there! And they have _applesauce!_ They're gonna make me eat it! You've gotta save meee!"

Ghost tried... and failed to keep himself from laughing. He couldn't help it. Roach had always hated applesauce, a.k.a 'old people food' **(A/N: Btw, me and my friends literally call applesauce 'old people food' at school... just something you should know about me... lol)**.

Roach looked at him like he was the meanest person ever. Then his eyes welled with tears and he pouted.

"You _want_ them to make me eat old people food?! I thought you _loved_ me!" He cried, tears leaking from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

He immediately felt bad for laughing... He hated to see him cry. He wiped the tears away and kissed his pouty lips, placing his head on top of Roach's.

"No, baby, I _do_ love you! I was laughing... at the _leprechauns!_ Because if they think they'll get you while I'm still alive, they're dumbasses." Ghost replied smoothly.

Roach looked at him with his huge brown eyes and sniffled. Ghost almost exploded... he's too cute for his own good.

"R-really?"

He nodded and trailed soft kisses up his neck.

"Of course I love you, silly! And those leprechauns will never get past me! I'll blow them up and we can have leprechaun stew." He grinned.

Roach paled several shades and turned kinda green.

"Ewww... no."

* * *

 **A/N: Lol, this was just a cute little fluff/angst oneshot I wrote because I wanted to write about sick Roach. Plus I already updated Ghosts Don't Break... and now I'm bored.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I know I would enjoy reading some reviews from my lovely readers... *hint* *hint***


End file.
